The Mirror
by xsandwichx
Summary: Everything seems normal, until he founds the mirror, a certain family mirror. Timmy is trapped in a love potion. Wanda's sick. Cosmo's cursed! What will happen now? CXW TXT and a OC [Sorry for the spelling]
1. The Story

**The mirror**

_Everything seems normal, until he founds a certain mirror, a certain family mirror, now he's cursed, and only one fairy can help him now.  
_

_"Cosmo, wake up!" said Wanda "I don't want to do this!"  
_

_"You must" said a voice "To save him, you must..."  
_

_"But...I don't want to hurt him!" she said  
_

_"You have to..." said the voice "Now!!"_

Wanda woke up quickly, she turned to Cosmo's bed, he was there, waking up.

"Good morning Philip" said Cosmo hugging a nickel "Good morning Wanda"

"Good morning Cosmo" She said standing up and forgeting the dream "Get ready, we have to wake up Timmy"

Wanda changed her clothes and left the room, she got down the stairs in front of their room and floated in front of a big machine with her and Cosmo's wand.

"I should have marry the monkey" she said. the machine opened and she took her wand and Cosmo's. She floated up to her room and got in.

"Here's your wand" she said giving comso his wand

"Thanks" he said raising it. They both appeared over Timmy

"TIMMY!!!" yelled Cosmo

The eleven year old boy opened his eyes and fell from the bed.

"I TOLD YOU YESTERDAY" said Timmy "DON'T DO THAT AGAIN!"

"Sport, it's getting late for schoool" said Wanda

"Yeah, yeah I know!" he said

Wanda raised her wand and Timmy's pijama was changed into blue jeans and a t-shit with an eleven on it. Timmy raised his hand and Cosmo and wanda appeared on his wrist as clocks. Timmy got out of the room and got down the staris. He entered the kitchen and sat on a little chair.

"Good morning Timmy" said Ms.Turner placing a plate with food in front of Timmy

Timmy started eating and Mr.Turner stood up.

"I'm going to work" he said leaving the kitchen "Bye!"

Timmy fiished his breakfast and left the kitchen.

"I'm going too" he said "Bye mom!"

Timmy left the house and Comso and Wanda appeared in front of him, they raised their wands and Timmy appeared inf ront of the school door. Timmy opened the door and got into the school.

"TIMMY!!!" said a voice from behind him

"Run Timmy!" yelled Cosmo as his backpack

Timmy started running and hide behind some lockers.

"Why are you running?" said the voice behind him

"AHH!" yelled Timmy "Stop following me Tootie!"

"Why?" said Tootie "I just wanted to say hello"

"Yeah sure" said Timmy walking away

"Wait Timmy" she said running behind him "I just got to see you at this time...and at dismissal you poof away"

"You know why?" said Timmy "Because I...got a lot of homework to do"

Cosmo and wAnda started to laugh "Yeah sure" said Cosmo

"Don't worry Timmy, I know you hate me and you just want me to go away" said Tootie

"I don't hate you" he said "I just...don't like to be with you"

"Why not? She's a nice girl" said Tootie's backpack "Really!"

"Just because you HAVE to be with her all day long" said Timmy

"Well, I think Tootie is a nice girl" said Wanda "And I don't know her completely"

"Stop it!" said Tootie blushing

"Look Tootie, I like you as a friend, not as...a girlfriend" said Timmy

"I know Timmy, don't worry" she said "I have to go to class, bye Timmy"

"Bye" said Timmy

"Bye Cosmo!!!" said Tootie's backpack

"Bye Lily!!!" said Cosmo

Tootie walked away.

Timmy entered the classroom behind him and sat in a desk at the back of the others. After a few minutes the principal entered the room.

"Children" she said "Crocker isn't going to teach today because he decided to take some vacations, so today your teacher will be Ms.Sunshine!!!!"

"WHAT??!" said Timmy

Ms.Sunshine entered the classroom and everybody hide under their desks. After the principal left the classroom, Ms.Sunshine turned into Ms.Doombringer.

"Timmy Turner" she said

"Y-Yes?" said Timmy shivering

"You will pay for all!" she yelled "You will pay by losing your fairies!!"

"Fairies aren't real" said A.J.

"Yes they are!" said Chester "Not that I have one"

"You have a fairy?" said MS.Doombringer approaching to Chester

"NO! I don't have fairies!!" he said "You are crazy!!"

"They all say that" she said taking out a chainsaw

"Don't you think that if you hurt him, you will never know if he has fairies?" said Timmy

"You're right" said MS.Doombringer "You have fairies, and I am going to prove it someday!, and you too Timmy Turner!!"

She threw away the chainsaw and walked to her desk.

"I know there are fairies in this classroom, and I am not going to go until you give them to me!!" she said

--------------six hours later------------------

"I'm bored" said Timmy "CAn we go out?"

"NO! Until you give me your fairies!!" she said

"I don't have fairies!!" he said

"Yes you have! Last time I was here, I saw them!!" she said

"Those weren't fairies!!" he said "Those were...umm...dolls?"

"Dude, you play with dolls?" said A.J.

"They weren't mine!" he said "I...I found them on the floor"

"Yeah sure" said Ms.Doombringer "I am not letting any of you children go out until someone gives me a fairy"

"I wish she falls asleep" whispered Timmy to his fairies. They raised their wands and Ms.Doombrineger fell asleep.

"YAY!" said Chester "LEt's get out of here!"

They all left the classroom, when he was alone Cosmo and wanda poofed him out of the school.

"Hi Timmy!" said Tootie behind him

"HEY! You were waiting for me?" he said

"Yep!" she said "Lily helped me find you"

Lily appeared besides Tootie, she had green hair, blue eyes, a purple shirt and black skirt with black shoes.

"Hi Cosmo!" she said

"Tootie, I ahve to go now" said Timmy

"I know, you don't want me to be with you" said Tootie

Cosmo and Wanda poofed over Timmy. Lily approached to Cosmo and hugged him.

"Let me go!!" yelled Cosmo "I need my space!!!"

"Leave him alone Lily" said Wanda

"You shut up naggy!" said Lily "I hug my cousin when I want to"

"Don't call me naggy!" said Wanda frowning

"NAGGY!" she yelled letting Cosmo go.

"Cosmo, tell her to stop calling me naggy!" said Wanda

"Naggy?" said Cosmo laughing "Naggy!"

"See? Cosmo is with me" said Lily

"Stop it!" said Timmy "Wanda, ignore her...you don't want to end like the other time, do you?"

"No..." said Wanda

Cosmo floated to Wanda.

"Bye Tootie" said Timmy

"Bye Cosmo!!" said lily

"Bye Timmy" said Tootie

Wanda raised her wand and they appeared int Timmy's room

"naggy" said Cosmo giggling

Wanda frowned.

"Why is Ms.Doombringer here again?" he said

"Well Timmy, as every villian, she had to come back for revenge" said Cosmo

"We need to do something about it!" said Timmy

"Like what?" said Wanda

"We have to make her forget everything about fairies!" said Timmy "I wish she forgots that fairies exist!"

"Timmy, we can't do that" said Wanda

"Why?"

"Da Rules says we can't interfere with somebody's memory" said Wanda "Only Jorgen can modify someone's memory"

Timmy sat in his bed.

"What are we going to do then?" he said

"We can use one of your father's potions!" said Cosmo

"NO! We are not going to use my dad's potions!" said Wanda "They can be very dangerous!"

--------one minute later-----------

"I can't believe you made me come here" said Wanda looking at his dad's office

"Where's Big Daddy?" said Timmy

"He should be doing...something of work" said Wanda "Don't touch anything, I am going to check if he's here"

Wanda floated to another room and entered in it

Timmy walked to a big door behind them. HE opened and got in the dark room, Cosmo followed him.

There were a lot of broken things, photos, and papers all over the floor.

"Wow, this must be where Big Daddy relieves his anger" said Cosmo

"No" said Timmy "Maybe this is where he keeps his secrets"

"YAY! I love secrets" said Cosmo

Timmy and Cosmo started looking all over the room, reading papers and opening drawers.

"Look! A potion!" said Timmy

Cosmo grabbed the bottle and read the tag.

"Love Potion, Just one drop"

"Love potion?" said Timmy "It's not what I'm looking for"

Cosmo accidentaly dropped the bottle and it fell over Timmy. The potion fell in Timmy's eyes.

"What are you doing here?!" yelled Wanda entering the room. Timmy opened his eyes and saw Wanda floating there.

"I told you to stay there and not touch anything!"

"But...it was Timmy!" said Cosmo

"Yeah..." said Timmy staring at Wanda

"I thought your dad was cleaner" said Cosmo

"Well, this isn't my dad's room, it's my grandpa's" said Wanda

"Was your granpa dirty?" said Cosmo

"No! Well...I'll tell yoou something..." said Wanda "My granfather's stroy"

Timmy sat down staring dreamly at Wanda. Cosmo went down to the floor and sat beside Timmy

"My grandfather was a potion maker" said Wanda "He made potions for every fairy in Fairy World. One day a group of fairies came to his office and asked him a potion to increase the magic of their wands, but he couldn't make it, it was too complicated for him, when they came they were very angry at him because he didn't make them the potion, and they killed him with his own potions. My dad was a child then, and when he founded out that my grandpa was dead, he decided to get revenge and he entered th mafia, soon he was the leader, but he never found the murderers. They say that otwo of the potions that were thrown to my grandfather mixed. The immortality potion ad the death potion, the combination made his spirit get out of him and hide in other thing. My dad has been looking for that object a long time ago, they say that who ever finds it, will wake up his spirit"

Timmy blinked

"That's cool!" he said "Your stories are so cute"

"That was not cute" said Wanda "It's horrible! It's a curse!"

Cosmo frowned when he saw Timmy staring dreamly at Wanda.

"Who's there!" said Big DAddy entering the room

"It's me, Wanda!" she said floating to the door. Timmy followed her quickly. Cosmo frowned and started walking to the door and tripped. He turned to the floor and saw a little hole in the floor. He introduced his hand and pulled a piece of floor up. He looked into the secret door and saw a mirror. He grabbed it and looked himself in it. The mirror started to glow and Cosmo's eyes became black.

"COSMO!" yelled Wanda from the door

Cosmo woke up and threw the mirror t the floor. It broke.

"Cosmo, let's go!" she said

"Yes..I'm coming" he said looking at the broken mirror

Cosmo floated to the door and got out.

**Sorry for grammar or spelling mistakes here!**

**I am going to continue this very soon!!!!**

**Leave your review, please!!!**


	2. Cosmo's curse

THE MIRROR

CHAPTER 2

**Well...here's chapter 2...this one is short...but...there are more! XD  
Sorry for the spelling mistakes, I write this in a program with no spelling corrector XD  
Well..I hope you like it!**

Cosmo floated to Wanda, his eyes were green again.

"Potion?" said Big Daddy "I am not going to give you my potions"

"But...I need it!" said Timmy "My crazy fairy hunter teacher is back, and if we don't make her forget about fairies, she could kill cosmo and Wanda and many other fairies"

"Well...I'm not sure if you can handle the potion" said Big Daddy poofing a bottle in his hand "And it's illegal"

"Timmy, my dad is right" said Wanda "The use of this potion is prohibited"

"Who cares?" said Cosmo grabbing the potion "Let's use it!!"

"Cosmo, I think we should listen to Wanda" said Timmy

"WHAT??!!" yelled Cosmo "What's happening to you! Since when you are hearing Wanda?!"

"Since he is responsible!" said Wanda "You should start doing the same"

"Timmy is responsible?" said Cosmo "Timmy, I don't know you anymore!!"

"Stop it Cosmo! Let's go now" said WAnda

"Good idea, I have a lot work to do" said Big Daddy poofing away  
Wanda raised her wand and with a POOF they appeared in Timmy's room

Cosmo noticed that he still had the potion in his hands, he poofed into the castle and then hid it under the bed, then he poofed beside Wanda again.

"How fast the time goes when you are in Fairy World...Timmy, time to go to bed" said Wanda poofing Timmy in his pijamas  
Timmy rushed to bed and closed his eyes

"This is amazing! Timmy is listening to me!" said Wanda

"Yeah...great" said Cosmo "I'm going to bed"

"This is weird, you never go to sleep early" said Wanda

"Well...I'm tired..." said Cosmo

"Something really weird is happening" said Wanda "But I'm not going to complain. Good night sweety"

Cosmo floated to Wanda and kissed her. Wanda felt something going into her...like a wave of something...bad...her 'something weird is happening' sense was there. Cosmo poofed into the castle.  
"Weird..."

Wanda poofed into the castle. Cosmo was already sleeping, but not in the normal way...Philip was on the floor.  
Wanda picked up Philip and she placed her besides Cosmo. She turned to her bed and layed down on it. She turned to her husband again...the nickel was on the floor again. She was confused...but thinking that maybe Cosmo didn't want that nickel anymore. Wanda closed her eyes and fell asleep...  
_"COsmo!! WAKE UP!"  
"He's not going to wake up..."  
"What am I supposed to do?!"  
"The mirror..."_

Wanda opened her eyes. She turned to Cosmo, he wasn;t there. She floated to his bed and it was empty.

"COsmo?" she said leaving the room

She floated through the hallways. Everything was in silence. She poofed into the kitchen, but he wasn't there.

"Cosmo?" she said "Where are you?!"

A noise was heard in the last place she could ever look to find Cosmo. The Castle Library. She poofe dinto it and found Cosmo throwing all the book to the floor, one by one. There were a lot of books on the floor now. Wanda floated to him and spotted his eyes...his blck eyes.  
"COsmo?" she said "Are you okay?"  
Cosmo turned to her. He didn't say anything. Wanda was terrified, he was acting very weird. Cosmo turned to the books again and continued throwing them to the floor.  
"COSMO! Whya re you doing this?" said Wanda  
Cosmo turned to her and placed his finger on her mouth, then he continued throwing books. Wanda tried to say something, but her lips were sealed, she couldn't say anything, Cosmo had put a speel on her lips. She poofeed were her wand was, but she couldn't talk and say the password. She took te emergency hammer beside her and broke the glass, she took his wand and disappeared the spell. A loud noise started to sound all over the castle because of the broken glass.

"What's that noise?" yelled Cosmo behind her

Wanda turned off the alarm. The silence was recovered. Wanda turned to Cosmo.

"Cosmo, are you okay?" said Wanda

"I don't know...I waked up in the library. I never noticed the library all messed up" said Cosmo  
Wanda noticed his eyes, they were green again.

"You mean...you don't remember anything?" said Wanda

"Remember what?" said Cosmo

"Never mind...let's go to sleep"

Cosmo floated to their room, picked up Philip and layed in his bed. Wanda entered the room and saw Cosmo hugging Philip.  
This was very weird...her dreams...Cosmo...his eyes...  
Wanda layed on her bed and stared at Cosmo the rest of the night.

----------------next day---------------

Wanda waked up Cosmo and they both poofed over Timmy.

"TIMMY!!" yelled Cosmo

Timmy waked up and turned to Cosmo  
"I TOLD YOU THAT...Oh...never mind...you aren't going to listen to me anyway" said Timmy "Good morning Wanda"

"Good morning" said Wanda "Get ready to school"

"Ready for the fairy hunter that is oing to be ready for any other sleep wish" said Timmy

"TImmy, arent' you going to use the potion?" said Cosmo

"I don't have the potion"

"But I do!" said Cosmo poofing the potion in Timmy's hand

"I don't know Cosmo...it could be very dangerous" said Timmy

"Timmy's right Cosmo" said Wanda

"Yeah, yeah...New Timmy isn't fun now, I refuse to work like this" said Cosmo

"But, why shouldn't I listen to Wanda? She's smart, and responsible, and pretty..."

"Pretty?!" said Cosmo "Are you trying to steal Wanda from me??!"

"Cosmo, of course he isn't!" said Wanda "He's a boy!"

"I don't want to steal Wanda" said Timmy "I'm just saying what I think of her"

"You think I'm pretty?" said Wanda

"Well..."

"Time for school! BYE!" said Cosmo poofing Timmy in the school

"Cosmo! somebody could have seen him!" said Wanda

"He is never seen by anyone!" said Cosmo

--------school----------

"Dude! How did you do that?" said Chester

"Umm...internet?" said Timmy

"How is internet going to appear you here?" said Chester

"Well...I...umm..."

"TIMMY!!!" yelled Tootie from behind

"Tootie!!" said Timmy "Stop doing that!"

"Well...I will leave you alone with your girlfriend" said Chester walking away "Bye Timmy and Tootie!"

"Bye Chester!!" said Tootie. Then she turned to Timmy "I saved you! I think I deserve a reward!"

"Reward? For making him think you are my girlfriend?"

"No...for saving you and your fairies!" said Tootie "I saw you appearing in front of Chester"

"I have to go" said Timmy walking away

Tootie followed him.  
"Timmy...are you okay?" said Tootie

"I don't know...Something weird is happening to me" he said

"Weird? Like what?"

"I don't know...when I'm with Wanda...nothing" he said entering a classroom "bye!"

"That was weird" said Tootie

"That boy has been always weird" said Lily as Tootie's backpack  
-------------Cosmo and Wanda------------

"Timmy has been acting a little weird" said Wanda

"Yeah...since I accidentaly dropped the love po...nothing..."

"Cosmo...what did you give Timmy?!"

"Nothing!!" said Cosmo

"Cosmo...Timmy will be in trouble if you don't tell me!"

"Well...I..accidentaly dropped...a potion over him..." he said "A love potion..."

"A love potion?!" yelled Wanda "He should have fell in love with someone...turns to Cosmo He didn't fell in love with you...right?"

"NO! OF COURSE NO! He fell in love...with you..."

"WHAT?!"

"It was not my fault! He opened his eyes and saw you there! It's your fault!" he said "Hhas been staring at you since then...I thought you were smart and you were going to notice that!"

"Are you calling me stupid?!"

"NO! I'm just saying that you didn't see the obvious!"

"Oh! Now you are Mr.Obvious!" she said "I didn't expect that"

"Why are we fighting?!" he said "This is senseless!"

"You started the fight Mr.I-blame-my-wife-for-everything!"

Cosmo's eyes turned black...  
"Stop it!!" he said

"Stop? ME? You are the one who blamed me! I ddin't dropped the potion over Timmy! I didn't make Timmy go in my dad's office!"

Cosmo's wand turned black and his hair became a darker green. 

"Cosmo? Are you okay?" said Wanda "You are scaring me!"

Cosmo's wand started to glow and a black ray hit Wanda. Wanda fell to the floor and turned to Cosmo. His hair and eyes became normal again and his wand turned yellow again. He fell to the floor unconscious. Wanda floted to him.  
"Cosmo?" she said  
Wanda started to feel dizzy and fell unconsciousto the floor.

----------Some hours later with Timmy----------

He left the classroom. Tootie runned to him and hugged him.  
"TIMMY!!" she said "This is the first time you don't poof away..."

"Well...my fairies didn't appear all day long..." said Timmy "Maybe something happened..."

"Do you want me to take you home?" said Tootie

"Ummm..."

"Look A.J.! The little love birds!" said Chester pointing at them and laughing

"Okay! Let's go!" he said pulling Tootie out of the school

When they were outside, Lily poofed over them both and then she raised her wand. They both appeared in Timmy's room. They spotted Cosmo and Wanda on the floor unconscious. Timmy approached to them.

"GUYS!" he said "Wake up!"

"Cosmo!!!" said Lily floating to Cosmo "NOO!!!!"

"Wanda! Wake up!" said Timmy "Please!!!"

Cosmo opened his eyes and saw Lily there.  
"What...What happened?" said Cosmo

"I don't know! We poofed here and saw you both in the floor" said Lily "What happened?"

"Umm..I remember...we were fighting...she called me Mr.I-blame-my-wife-for-everything and then...I don't remember anything..." he said turning to Wanda and Timmy "And you! Leave her alone!"

"I am not doing anything!" said Timmy

"Yeah sure...YOU were the one who caused the fight!" said Cosmo

"I wasn't even here!"

"I know! But you are the one that caused everything! You fell in love with her and..."

"WHAT?!" said Tootie "You are in love with your godmother?!"

"NO!" said Timmy "Well...It's not me! And it was all his fault! He threw the potion to me!"

"But you were the one who convinced Wanda to go there!"

"You were the one who mentioned the potions first!"

"STOP IT!!" said Cosmo. His eyes turned black...

"You should stop yelling and take Wanda in the castle, make her get up!" said Timmy giving Wanda to Cosmo. Cosmo's eyes became normal again. He poofed away with Wanda.

"Umm...I think we should go now" said Lily

"NO!" said Tootie "We have to help him!"

"Help me? With what?" said timmy laying on the floor

"I wish Timmy could stop loving Wanda" said Tootie

"I can't!" said Lily "I can't destroy true love"

"But It's not true love!" said Tootie "It's just a potion"

"A very powerful potion" said Lily "I can't..."

"Is it...permanent?" said Tootie

"I don't know..." said Timmy "The bottle said 'One drop' and...the whole bottle fell in my head"

"What happened to Cosmo and wanda?" said Tootie

"I don't know..."

Lily poofed in Cosmo and Wanda's castle. She floated to their room and got in it. She found Cosmo staring at Wanda in bed.

"Cosmo?" said Lily floating to him "Is she okay?"

"I'm not sure" said Cosmo "I don't know if she's breathing...fairies don't breathe..."

"What happened?" said Lily

"I don't know...I can't remember anything..." he said "But...I know it was me"

"Why?"

"I don't know...but I feel a great guilt in my head"

"You can't be sure...we have just to wait for her to wake up...maybe she remembers" said Lily

"Maybe..." said Cosmo taking Wanda's hand "I hope she wakes up soon..."

**LEAVE YOUR REVIEWS PLEASE!!!!**


	3. The mirror

**Okay...thanks for reading! and I hope you like this. It's kinda senseless too XD  
And sorry for any mistake! I don't know how many chapters I'm going to write...so I'm not saying anything XD  
**

Timmy sighted. They had been waiting for more than an hour for Wanda to wake up...Tootie was still shocked with the whole 'Timmy loves Wanda' thing...Timmy was suffering...he didn't want to be in love with wanda! She was like his mother! How can someone fall in love with his mother?!

"I'm hungry" said Timmy

"Yeah...I haven't eaten a thing in the whole day.." said Tootie "LILY!!!"

Lily appeared in front of them, smiling as always.

"How's Wanda?" said Timmy

"Umm...she hasn't waked up, but...she is like...having some bad dreams or something like that...she's screaming, moving, trying to run away, but she doesn't wake up" sadi Lily

"Is...Cosmo all right?" said Tootie

"Not really, he has been crying" said Lily "Wanda yells a lot of things about him, like he's going to go away, he's going to suffer, he's going to..."

"To what?" said Timmy

"To...die" said Lily "And he's pretty scared"

"Oh my!" said Tootie "Can we go inside?"

"Well...I can poof you two inside...but I am not letting you get into wanda's room" she said

"That's fine with me" said Timmy

Lily raised her wand and they appeared in front of Wanda's room door.  
"You stay here" said Lily getting inside the room

Timmy and Tootie could hear Wanda yelling, Cosmo crying...they both stared at each other.

"She sure is suffering" said Tootie

"I wish I could do something to help" said Timmy

They remained in silence for some minutes, nearing Wanda screaming and trying to run from the room. Timmy and Tootie stared to sob, she sure was suffering.  
After some minutes Wanda stopped yelling. Lily and Cosmo got out of the room and sighted.

"What happened?" said Tootie

"Well..she suddenly stopped yelling, and we got out so the room could be in silence" said Lily

"We better get out of here" said Cosmo

They all tipped toed through the hallways until they reached the kitchen. Timmy walked to the fridge and opened it.

"Hey! There's nothing inside here!" said Timmy

"Well..no..." said Cosmo "I placed lot of cheese inside ther and...they started to smell really bad so Wanda threw them away..."

"I'm hungry" said Tootie

"I wish I had a hamburger" said Timmy

Cosmo raised his wand and a hamburger appeared on Timmy's hand. Tootie smiled and wished for another hamburger. Lily poofed her a hamburger. They both sat on the floor eating. Cosmo and Lily were floating through all the kitchen waiting for Wanda to wake up.  
-------one hour later-------------

Cosmo, Lily, Timmy and Tootie were in the living room playing Scrabble.

"Um...Cosmo...you misspelled 'pudding'" said Timmy

"Really?" he said

"It's P-U-D-D-I-N-G" said Timmy "Not pooding"

"Oh well...then I will just change the letters" said Cosmo taking all the word away

"I think we should go and check Wanda" said Lily

Cosmo dropped the letters and floated with Lily to wanda's room

"Umm Timmy...are you okay?" said Tootie

"Yeah...why?"

"Well...you made wrod like sad, suffer, love, mother, death" she sid "I'm worried"

"I'm okay" said Timmy "Don't worry"

"WANDA'S NOT HERE!" yelled Cosmo and Lily in unison

"What?" said Timmy standing up "What do you mean Wanda's not here?!"

"She's not in her room!" said Lily

"We have to find her quick!" said Cosmo "You two look over there and I will look over there!" said Cosmo floating away

Timmy and Tootie ran away looking for Wanda. Lily just stayed floating there. Some minutes later Lily saw something a shadow approaching to where she was. She floated to it and saw Wanda walking toward her. Her eyes were closed, her hair was a weak pink and her skin was all white.

"Wanda?" said Lily floating to her "Are...you okay?"

Wanda stopped in front of her and opened her eyes to her. They were...black...

----

Cosmo was looking for Wanda on every single door in the castle. Then a scream was heard all over the castle.

"Lily!" said Cosmo floating to the living room. When he got there he saw Lily on the floor unconscious. Cosmo floated to her.

"Lily!" said Cosmo "Wake up!"

"Lily!!" yelled Tootie running to her. Timmy followed her and they both kneeled down to Lily.

"What happened?" said Timmy

"I don't know, I heard her yell and when I got here she was on the floor!" said Csomo

"This...is weird" said Timmy "First Wanda and now Lily"

"Is she okay?" said Cosmo

"I don't know...she's not breathing!"

"Fairies don't breathe!" said Cosmo picking her up "We have to make her wake up"

"How?" said Tootie

"I don't know...there might be some way to wak her up" said Cosmo "Maybe she saw Wanda"

"Wanda?" said Tootie "Do do you think wanda did this to her?"

"Maybe..." said Timmy "But...why?"

Cosmo stared at Lily. Her eyes were trying to open.

"Hey! She's waking up!" said Cosmo

Lily opened her eyes and stared at Cosmo...her eyes were not blue as usual...they were black. Cosmo stared at her eyes and his eyes turned black too. He suddenly fell unconscious to the floor. Lily closed her eyes again and fell over Cosmo.

"What happened?" said Timmy kneeling down to Cosmo and Lily "Wake up Cosmo!"

"Timmy, I'm scared" said Tootie

Timmy heard footsteps approaching to them. Tootie ran behind Timmy and they both waited till the steps got into the room.

"Wanda?" said Timmy "You waked up?"

"Timmy!" she said "What's happening? Why is Cosmo on the floor?"

"I don't know! He stared to Lily and suddenly collapsed!" he said

Wanda kneeled down to cosmo.  
"Cosmo! Wake up!"

"He's not going to wake up" said a voice behind them

They all turned behid and saw Big Daddy floating to them  
"He found it" he said

"found what?" said Timmy

"My father's cursed object" he said "The mirror"

"What?" said Wanda "He's cursed?!"

"Yes but...not completely" he said

"What do you mean?" said Timmy

"Well...somehow Cosmo gave Wanda part of the curse" he said

"The kiss" said Wanda

"The curse!" said Timmy

"What kiss? What curse? And how do you know all of this?" said Tootie

"I have...contacts" said Big Daddy

"But...is Lily cursed too?" said Timmy

"I don't know...I have an idea of what had happened." said big Daddy "Maybe Cosmo gave part of the curse to Wanda, and maybe the spirit used Lily to recover the curse in Wanda, now Lily gave the curse to Cosmo and now...he's completely cursed again"

"How did you wake up, Wanda?" said Timmy

"Well...I remember I waked up but I couldn't open my eyes" she said "I started to float everywhere and finally my eyes opened, I was in the hallway, after i waked up I heard you talking here and when I got here Cosmo and Lily were on the floor"

Lily opened her eyes and sat down.

"Lily" said Tootie "Are you okay?"

"Umm...I think so..." said Lily. She opened her eyes completely and stared at Wanda "What did you do?"

"Me?" said Wanda

"Yes...I saw you pointing me with your wand and then...I don't remember anything" said Lily standing up "What happened to Cosmo?!"

Tootie took Lily's hand and pulled her away from Cosmo.  
"He's cursed!" said Tootie "Don't get near him!"

"Cursed?" said Lily "Why is he cursed?"

"My father's spirit must be inside him" said Big Daddy "Wanting revenge"

"But Cosmo didn't do anything!" said Wanda

"No...but when a spirit wants revenge, it tooks the first one that dares to disturb it" said Big DAddy

"Is Cosmo...going to be okay?" said Timmy

"I don't know" said Big Daddy "I don't think so..."

"Is there's any way to take the curse out of him?" said Wanda crying

"Yes, but it's kind of hard" he said "He would have to see his reflection in the mirror but...the mirror is broken"

"Isn't there another way?" said Wanda

"Yes but..."

"But what?" said Wanda

"If we do that...you might never see him alive again..." he said

Wanda started to cry harder. She turned to Cosmo who was still on the floor. Timmy, Tootie and Lily started to cry too. just the idea of him beign cursed was horrible, but the idea of him dying was worse.

"and how is that way?" said Wanda trying to calm down

"Well...you'll have to make him the same thing that killed my father" said Big DAddy

"Kill him with potions?" said Timmy "That's horrible!"

"It's the only way I know!" said Big DAddy "All those years of investigation just give me those solutions!"

"There has to be another way!" said Wanda

"We can't just killl Cosmo!" said Lily

"Even though I hate him I don't want to kill him!" said Big DAddy

"We have to find another way!" said Tootie

"Umm...talking about Cosmo" said Timmy "Where is he?"

They all turned to the place were Cosmo was laying. He wasn't there anymore.

"Cosmo..." said Wanda sobbing

"We are going to find him Wanda" said Timmy smiling to her "Don't worry"

Wanda stared at his godson. It was so weird to look at him knowing he was in love with her. He was like a son to her, and it was just weird. She just returned the smile to him. She spotted Tootie with a sad expression on her face, she wanted Timmy to love her, and he loved now Wanda! that was unfair! Wanda turned to the door and floated away.

"Where are you going?" said Timmy

"We have to find Cosmo" she said

"But, what are you going to do when you find him?" said Big DAddy

"I don't know" she said "But I have to find him"

Wanda floated away. Big DAddy looked at the other ones.  
"I will go for a while, maybe I can find another solution...take care of Wanda please" he said "Cosmo is really dangerous now"

"We will protect her" said Timmy "Don't worry"

Tootie walked to Big Daddy and whispered somrthing to him. Big DAddy smiled and poofed away.

"What did you tell him?" said Lily

"Nothing" she said "Now, let's go with Wanda"

Lily raised her wand and they appeared behind Wanda.  
"Where's Big DAddy?" said Wanda

"Invetigating" said Timmy

Wanda opened their room's door. She floated in and saw something on the floor.  
"Isn't that...Philip?" said Lily

Wanda floated to the nikel. It was all melted, like if someone had pressed the nickel and melted it with the hands. Lily took the nickel.  
"Do you think cosmo did this?" said Lily

A growl was heard in the room. Lily dropped the nickel and hid behind Wanda. Timmy and Tootie ran to them scared.

"Cosmo?" said Wanda shivering

The growl was heard again. The door started to close, wAnda ran to the door to stop it from closing, but wehn she reached it it was already closed. She turned to where Timmy, Tootie and Lily were supposed to be, but the weren't there.

"Timmy? Tootie? Lily?" she said shivering "Where are you?!"

The growl was heard again. Wanda raised her wand to poof away, but the wand didn't obey. Some footsteps were heard behind her, she turned back but no one was there.  
"Cosmo?" she said "Is...that you?"

"You all are going to pay" said a voice.It wasn't Cosmo's voice, it was similar to Big DAddy's voice, but more strong...the potion maker's voice...Wanda's grandfather voice...Big DAddy's father voice...Grand DAd

**Read and Review:D**


	4. Trying to get out

**WHEE! FINALLY! XD  
I thought I was going to take more time in writing it XD  
Thanks for reading!**

Wanda stood shocked in the middle of the room. Her heart pounded hard, the time seemed to stop, everything was now quiet. The footsteps she heard some minutes ago were gone, as same as Timmy, Tootie and Lily...they were gone too. The door cracked, Wanda knew it was already open.  
After some minutes Wanda shook her head and stepped forward, she began to walk slowly towards the door, her heart was pounding even harder, she felt so nervous that her head began to sweat. The footsteps were heard agin behind her, she didn't want to even turn around, she jsut started to walk faster to the door, the footstepr began to approach to her. Wanda couldn't stand it anymore, she ran to the door and opened it, she got out and closed it behind her.  
She breathed heavily and runned down the stairs. Tears were now crossing her face. Her wings refused to fly, her wand refused to work... She ranned to a green door and opened it, she turned everywhere and got in. The room was filled with toys. It was Cosmo's playroom. Wanda knew that when Cosmo was sad or worried he entered this room. This was like a happy place to Cosmo, now Wanda really needed a happy place, so she sat down between two bunches of toys and closed her eyes, crying.  
After some minutes Wanda opened her eyes scared. Someone was knocking the door. Her heart pounded faster and faster. She stood up and hid behind a big toy box behind her. The knocking was getting louder, the door cracked and started to brake. Wanda kneeled down and cried harder...what if it was Cosmo? What if her wanted to do something to hurt her? or himself? Who was it? What was it? Wanda's thoughts were interrupted by the last knock, which made the door fall down to the floor. A shadow was standing there in front of the door, a known shadow...Cosmo's shadow. He entered the room and slowly walked to the toybox. Wanda began shivering, in no time he was going to see her.  
Cosmo pointed the box with his wand. Then the toybox began to float. Wanda turned to the fairy, it definetly was Cosmo. His black eyes were staring at her, his expression was empty. He threw the box besides Wanda and then he pointed her with his wand. Wanda couldn't move, she was frozen with fear. Cosmo's wand began to glow, Wanda cried even harder. But before he could cast anything some steps were heard behind Cosmo.

"Leave her alone!" said Big Daddy stepping in the room

Cosmo turned around and stared at Big Daddy with his empty expression.

"What do you want?" said Big Daddy "Get out of him!"

Cosmo just stepped toward Big Daddy. Big Daddy took out a bunch of potion bottles. Wanda knew what was happening.

"Daddy no!" she said "Please..."

"Wanda...I'm sorry" he said

"No, please! Don't kill him!!" she said standing up

"Wanda, it's the only way to save him!" he said

"There has to be another way!"

"I told you...the mirror is broken!" he said

Cosmo stepped to Big Daddy, he had almost reached him now. He pointed Big Daddy with his wand, which started to glow instantaneously.

"Cosmo...no!" said Wanda throwing herself over Cosmo "Wake up, please!!!"

"HE's not going to wake up" he said

"But...what are we supposed to do now?!" she said crying over Cosmo, who was trying to get up

"The potions..." he said handing the potions to Wanda

She took them and stared at Cosmo.

"Cosmo, wake up!" she said "I don't want to do this!"

"You must" said Big Daddy "To save him, you must do it"

"But...I don't want to hurt him!" she said

"You ahve to!" he said. Cosmo ouched Wanda away and walked towards her with his wand glowing and pointing at her "NOW!" said Big DAddy

Wanda was crying, thet time seemed to stop for her, her heart stoppped pounding, she didn't want to hurt him, she would never hurt him! NEVER!  
Wanda fell to the floor, she was bleeding, her eyes were opened with tears still falling from her redish pink eyes...everything stopped for her now...everything...

------------------------------------

Wanda opened her eyes. She saw Big Daddy there, holding a pink towel full of blood, her blood.

"Wanda, are you okay?" he said

"Where's Cosmo?!" she said standing up and looking around, she was in her room now.

"Wanda, you shouldn't stand up now..." said Big DAddy

"WHERE IS HE?!" she yelled crying

Big Daddy just remained quiet. Wanda realized what had just happened. She ranned out of the room. _He couldn't be dead...he just couldn't...  
_Wanda got in the room and stared in horror to what she saw there. There were potion bottle everywhere, the toys were broken, but that wasn't important, that wasn't what Wanda saw first. There was Cosmo laying on the floor, eyes opened, his clothes were all wet...  
Wanda kneeled in front of him and stared at his face, her now green eyes were full open, still with an ampty expression. She noticed that Cosmo was holding something in his hands...it was shiny, little, it was a mirror. Wanda took the mirror and looked inside of it. She just saw her reflection, she touched the mirror with her other hand, she closed her eyes and cried harder.  
After some seconds the mirror began to glow, Wanda opened her eyes and looked inside it. There..in the mirror...instead of her reflection, was Cosmo...smiling at her.

"C...Cosmo?" she said

"Wanda" he said "I'm sorry"

"No...Cosmo, I'm sorry" she said "Cosmo...I..."

"I'm sorry" said Cosmo bluring in the mirror

"No, Cosmo, don't go!" she said "Come back..Cosmo!!"

"The mirror.." he said "The mirror" Suddenly Cosmo disappeared from the mirror and her reflection appeared again.

"No...COSMO!" she yelled "Come back! Please!"

Wanda leaned her head over Cosmo's cold body. She cried harder and harder without letting the mirror go out of her hands.  
"The mirror" whispered Wanda. She turned to the mirror and then to Cosmo. "what am I supposed to do with it?"

Wanda stared at the mirror, suddenly her refelction disappeared and some shadows appeared in it. Wanda examined them, there were there!  
First it was Lily' shadow, then Tootie's shadow and Timmy's shadow. All of them were surrounded by another shadow, an unknown shadow. Wanda touched the big shadow with her finger. The shadow disappeared, the other ones started to combine in a swirl. Cosmo's body suddenly started to glow. Wanda turned to him. Cosmo's body suddenly became transparent and disappeared.

"Cosmo?" said Wanda. She then turned to the mirror. Cosmo's shadow appeared in the middle of the swirl and the joined to them.

"Wanda" said **B**ig Daddy stepping in the room

"Dad..." said Wanda "The mirror, is telling me something"

Big DAddy stared at the mirror. He spotted the big shadow and recognized it quickly.  
"That's my faTHER" HE SAID "My father's shadow"

"What doea it mean?" she said

"I don't know" he said

Suddenly the shadows stopped and the mirror turned all black. Wanda let the mirror fell to the floor. When it reached the floo it broked instantaneously. Then a black ray got out of it and began to take form. First Lily's shadwo, then Tootie's and then Timmy's. The shadows glowed and took color. Lily, Tootie and Timmy appeared standing there. They fell to the floor unconcious. Wanda turned to the mirror, a shadow was trying to go, but it couldn't, something was pulling it inside.

"Cosmo..." said Wanda kneeling to the mirror. She introduced her hand to the shadows. The shadows took Wanda's hand. Wanda tried to pull out from the shadow, but it was too strong. Big Daddy took the other hand of Wanda and tried to pull her away from the mirror. "Wanda!" yelled. Big DAddy couldn't resist anymore and Wanda's hand slipped from his. Wanda was turned into a shadow and was pulled into the mirror, or at least into a piece of mirror.

"Wanda!" said Big DAddy picking up the piece of mirror ion which Wanda was pulled in. Wanda's shadow appeared in it, then Cosmo's shadow formed besides hers.

---------------

Wanda opened her eyes. Cosmo was holding her and staring at her.

"Wanda" said Cosmo "You're alive!"

"COSMO!" said Wanda hugging Cosmo

"I missed you!" he said "I'm so sorry!"

"Don't worry Cosmo" she said "You didn't do anything..."

"But...I hurted you!" he said

"No, you didn't...you weren't there, just your image, but not you" she said smiling to him

Cosmo smiled and then turned behind him. It was al dark, but somehow Cosmo soud see something.

"What is it?" said Wanda standing up

"We have to get out of here!" he said

"What's happening?" she said "Big DAddy said that the curse will disappear when the potions where thrown at you!"

"But he didn't!" he said "Not all the potions..."

"What do you mean?" she said

"He threw all the potions t me, but just one hit me" he said "And there were supposed to be all of them"

"But..Lily, Timmy and Tootie...they got out" she said

"Yeah, when the spirit of your grandfather was recovering of the potion, the other managed to escape, but I didn't...he got me before I could reach the exit..."

"Then...how are we going to get out?" she said

"I don't know" he said with a serious voice "I don't know..."

**Uh...leave your review! XD**


	5. Wanda's potion

Lily opened her eyes. She sat down and rubbed her head. She felt horrible, her head hurted, she barely felt her legs and her eyes hurted. She turned everywhere, her vision was coming back slowly, she noticed Big Daddy kneeled down in front of a broken mirror, she gasped and walked to him.

"Where's Cosmo?" she said kneeling down next to Big Daddy

"He didn't make it...and the mirror took Wanda in" he said

"WHAT?! We have to take them out now!" she said picking up the piece of mirror

"How?" he said "There's no way to take them out!"

Big Daddy had lost hope, he was confused, he was desesperte, he couldn't think of anything else now...he felt hopeless.

"I don't know..." she said

"Maybe we should wait...maybe they can find a way out themselves" he said standing up "Oh, and..." he said handing Lily a potion "The girl asked me for this"

"What is it?" she said

"Just give it to her" he said walking out of the room

"Where are you going?" she said, but Big Daddy didn't answer. Lily walked to Tootie and Timmy. "Toots!" she said "Wake up!"

Tootie slowly opened her eyes and noticed Lily. She stood up and turned to Timmy. He was still unconcious.  
"Timmy! Wake up!" she said

Timmy opened his eyes and saw Tootie there, he stood up quickly and looked around.  
"Where's Wanda? Where's Cosmo?!" he said

"Timmy, calm down!" said Lily "Cosmo and Wanda...are inside the mirror, or at least a piece of mirror"

Timmy ran to Lily and took the piece of mirror, there he coud distinguish Cosmo and Wanda's shadows.

"We have to get them out!" he said

"HOW?!" said Lily "We can't do anything! We have to wait for them to find their way out, just like Cosmo found our way out"

Timmy stared at the shadows. Lily handed Tootie the potion.  
"Big Daddy told me to give it to you" she said  
Tootie smiled and placed the bottle beside her.

----------------------------

Cosmo and wanda were running thorugh the darkness of the mirror. They didn't know where they were going, but they didn't care, they just kept running.  
Suddenly they noticed someone in front of them, so they stopped running, they stared at the figure, it was a fairy, big, blue eyes, white jacket, white pants, and a big white hat similar to Big Daddy's. 

"Who are you?!" said Cosmo pudhing Wanda behind him

Wanda felt happy, Cosmo was really protecting her, normally she would be the one in front and he the one hiding, but not this time, he cared for her.

The fairy just pointed them with his wand, whisch started to glow.

"Who are you?!" yelled Cosmo

"Cosmo..." said Wanda  
The wand threw a ray of light, but before Cosmo could be hit, Wanda stepped in front of Cosmo. The ray covered her and she fell to the floor. Cosmo kneeled down to her.

"Wanda!" he said "Why did you do that?!"

"I love you" she said, then she closed her eyes.

"NO! Wanda!" he yelled "Wake up!"

The fairy pointed Cosmo with his wand again. Cosmo felt furious, in his whole life he hadn't felt so furious than this time. He stepped to the fairy and pointed him with his wand. Both wands threw light ray, which crashed and caused a big explotion. Cosmo was thrown thorugh the darkness of the mirror, the fairy was thrown as well, they both fell to the floor and instantaneously stood up. Cosmo ran to him and attacked him with a magic spell. The fairy fell to the floor again and stared furious at Cosmo, he stood up and pointed him with his wand, but before he could cast something, cosmo threw another spell to him. His wand fell to the floor, he was now frozen. Cosmo walked to him, his face reflected anger. He pointed him with his wand, then he felt a hand behind him, he turned around and saw a fairy, a known fairy, Wanda. She was wearing a white long dress, she was...transparent...

"W...Wanda?" he said with tears crossing his cheeks "W..Wha..What happened to you?!!"

"Don't worry" she said "You ahve to go now!"

"But...you..." he said

"Take my body with you" she said "I'll be there then..."

"What do you mean?" he said "What's happening? Are you dead?!"

"Don't worry" she said floating up "Just, follow me"

Cosmo took Wanda's body and turned up.  
"But...I can't fly!" he said "I don't know why!"

"You can" she said "Follow me"

Cosmo closed his eyes. His wings wings refused to move, it was like he has lost contact with them, but Wanda was dying, he couldn't let her die just because he couldn't fly! He tried harder, his eyes closed, his mind thinking of flying, his mind in Wanda...

The fairy began to move, the frozen spell was disappearing. Cosmo's wings began to move, but he still couldn't fly. The fairy managed to move his feet and arms. Cosmo lifted some centimeters up. The fairy was now free from the spell, he turned to Cosmo and walked to him. Cosmo's wings suddenly began to move faster and Cosmo lifted up. He sighted and opened his eyes, he was flying, but he was using almost all of his magic. The fairy grabbed Cosmo's foot. Cosmo tried to go free, his magic was going down, his wings were moving slower. Cosmo moved the other leg and kicked the fairy with it. He let Cosmo go, Cosmo lifted up where Wanda was. She was now holding a silver wand, she lifted up and a whole opened over them. Cosmo's wings moved even slower.

"I know you can Cosmo" said Wanda trying to leave the hole open. She was using ALL her magic to let it open.

Cosmo felt tired, his wings were almost stopping, he hugged Wanda's body and tried his best to keep moving up. Wanda's legs started to vanish, her magic was getting down.

"Cosmo, I don't know if I can resist more!" she said

"I know you can!" he said "You always can!"

Wanda started to vanish...Wanda's body began to get cold. Cosmo reached the top of the whole, he left a hand out of the hole...

-----------

Lily was hugging Tootie, Timmy was just staring at the mirror. they were all quiet. Suddenly a hand came out of the piece of the mirror. Timmy realized it was Cosmo and took his hand.  
"TOOTIE! LILY! HELP ME!" he said

Lily and Tootie ran to Timmy and began pulling Como's hand out.

------------

The hole was getting smaller, Wanda's spirit was now almost gone. Wanda's body was just getting colder and colder.  
Cosmo felt someone grabbing his hand, he tried his best not to let Wanda's body go off his other hand.

The fairy's wings began moving fast and he floated to them.

-----------

Timmy, Lily and Tootie were pulling osmo's hand togheter. Adter some seconds timmy dropped Cosmo's hand, Lily and Tootie fell to the floor, jsut to watch Cosmo's hand going in the mirror again.

----------

The hole got smaller, Wanda began to lower her wand.

"Wanda..." said Cosmo "Are you okay?!"

"I...I am sorry" said Wanda

"Don't give up Wanda!" eh said "I know you can, you can do anything! I trust in you"

Wanda closed her eyes and used the last amount of magic she had left. The hole opened widely and Cosmo got his head out, he pulled Wanda's body out first.

------------

Timmy stared at Cosmo's hand going up, then he saw Wanda going out. Timmy took Wanda and pulled her out. Cosmo managed to go out of the hole, then he turned to the mirror.

"WANDA!" he yelled

Wanda lowered her wand and raied her hand. Cosmo took it and pulled her out, whe she was out the hole closed completely. The fairy's shadow appeared in the mirror. Cosmo held Wanda's spirit, it was almost vanished. She opened her eyes and stared at Cosmo, then she smiled. Timmy was holding Wanda's body, he stared at her spirit, and then to wanda.

"Is she...dead?" said Timmy

Cosmo walked to wanda's body and placed her spirit over it. she got into the body, Wanda's body became warmer. She opened her eyes and turned to Csomo, then she smiled.

"Are you okay?" said Cosmo

Wanda nodded "but I feel tired" she said

"Why was she a spirit?" said Lily

"I don't know.." said Cosmo

Big Daddy stepped i the room with some potion bottles in his hand. "I know" he said

They all turned to him. Big Daddy walked to Wanda and spilled a redish potion over her body. Then he took a similar potion and spilled it over Cosmo's body. Their faces took more color and their magic was back, their wings were now moving and theirs wands appeared in their hand. Wanda stood up.

"Wow, those are really good" said Cosmo

"More than good" he said "They saved Wanda"

"What do you mean?" said Timmy

"You see, when Wanda and Blonda were born, their mother died" he said "And they were sick, so I took oe of my father's potions and gave it to them, the potions permitted them to have some magic when they died that magic could keep them alive while they came back to their body"

"So...that's why she is alive!" said Cosmo

"And that's why the deadly spells thrown to her didn't kill her" said Big DAddy

"But...who was that fairy?" said Wanda "The one that trapped us in the mirror!"

"That fairy...is my father" he said "He...wanted revenge, he didn't care who he picked"

"But, he's still in there, now he wants enev more revenge!" said Timmy

Big Daddy nodded. "We have to do something to make him rest in peace" he said

"But...how?" said Tootie

The piece of mirror became black, the it cracked. They all turned to it. A shadow got out of it and fell besides the mirror, then it lifted and revealed the fairy, Big Daddy's father figure.

"What is he doing here?!" said Timmy

The fairy stared to them, Big Daddy stepped to him and stared at his blue eyes.

"What do you want?!" said Big Daddy

The fairy pointed at Cosmo and Wanda "Revenge" he said

"Get out of here!" said Big Daddy

Tootie took her potion. Wanda floated out of the room, followed by Lily, Tootie, Timmy and Cosmo. They ran to a orange door, Wanda opened it and they all got into the room. The walls were pink and green, there was a bed in the middle. Photographs were hanging on the walls, some of them were Cosmo and Wanda's wedding and just one of them was and eight year old Timmy.

"Where are we?" said Lily

"The guests room" said Wanda

Timmy watched the photos carefully. He stopped in front of one, it was Cosmo and Wanda. Wanda was wearing a white long dress and holding a bunch of flowers, Cosmo was behind her hugging her, he was wearing a white tuxedo with a big white hat. Tootie walked to him.

"What are you looking at?" she said

"Nothing" said Timmy

"How many years have Cosmo and wAnda been married?" asked Tootie

"9896 years" he said (A.N Remember Timmy' eleven years old here!)

"Wow, so they married many years before Earth even existed!" said Tootie

"Yeah..." said Timmy walking away

"What's wrong with you?!" said Tootie

"I just can't believe I'm in love with wanda!" eh said "Stupid potion..."

Tootie stared at him and then turned to the potion bottle she had in her hands. It was an antilove potion, she had asked Big Daddy for it, she handed the bottle to Timmy.

"What's this?" said Timmy

"Anti...love potion" she said

Timmy took the bottle and stared at it.

"Where did you get it?" he said

"I asked for it, to Big Daddy" she said "I don't want you to be suffering"

Timmy smiled and turned to the bottle, he opened it and spilled it over his head. The potion cover Timmy completely. He then fell to the floor.

"Are you okay?" said Tootie.

"Aww...I can't move..." he said

Wanda floated to him. "What happened?" she asked

"I don't know, he can't move, he spilled the antilove potion and.."

"Antilove potion?" said Wanda taking the bottle "Uh...all potions have secondary effect, this one paralizes the one that takes it and stays like that for two hours"

"Why?" said Tootie

"I don't know..." she said raising her wand. Timmy lifted in air and floated to the bed.

"Tootie, it could be very dangerous outside, you will stay here with Timmy and Lily" she said

"What?" saidLily :I have to stay here?"

"If something happens to them they need someone to help them" said Wanda "So please stay here"

Lily frowned and sat on the bed next to Timmy.

"Cosmo and I will go and help Big DAddy" said Wanda floating to the door "Don't go out of this room"

Cosmo and Wanda floated out of the room.

**uh...leave you review!! XD Sorry for some spelling mistakes there...**


	6. The End?

**I'm so sorry for making you wait so long!! I didn't have enough time and a big writer's block was in me XD  
So here it is...The Mirror's last chapter! I know it looks short, but...arg! I just hope not to disappoint you all :P  
Thanks for all your reviews!!**

Cosmo and Wanda were walking through their castle's hallways. They remained very close of each other, they were scared. Everything that had already happened was a great reason to be scared now.  
Slowly, they approached to the room where they had left Big Daddy. Wanda's hand was getting to the doorknob, but before she could reach it, Cosmo grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the door. He didn't want her to get hurt...again.

Wanda felt happy and worried at the sametime. Happy, because Cosmo was protecting ehr, showing that he really cared for her; and worried, because she didn't want him to get hurt or in trouble...again.

Cosmo grabbed the doorknob and began turning it slowly in order to open the door. Once the doorknob 'clicked', indicating the door was opened, cosmo gulped and pushed it to get it open.

Cosmo and Wanda eyed the room. Big Daddy was floating in the middle of the room, holding the mirror with both hands, he turned to the door and smiled at Wanda. Wanda knew that that kind of smile indicated everything was fine now. Wanda smiled wide and hugged her father, releived that everything seemed to be right now.

"Where is...the ghost thing?" asked Cosmo staring nervously around

"Don't worry" answered Big Daddy "He's gone now"

"And what about the mirror?" asked Wanda

"This thing?" asked Big Daddy staring at the mirror "This thing is a normal mirror now"

"But...what happened?" asked Cosmo curious

"We made a deal" answered Big Daddy "A secret deal that anybody will know"

"What...why?!" asked cosmo

"I said it was secret!" said Big Daddy trying not to get angry

Wanda stared at his father, she knew that when he said it was a secret...it was a secret...

"Well, then, is everytihng fine now?" asked Wanda trying to change the subject

"You could say that" said Big Daddy floating to the door

Cosmo and Wanda changed doubtful glances and then turned to Big Daddy.

"Is there sometihng to worry about?" asked Wanda

"Not really" answered big Daddy "But please stop asking, just go with your friends there and tell them everything is okay"

Cosmo and Wanda shrugged and poofed to the room where everybody else was.

They all quickly turned to the door and sighted in relief at seeing the smiling faces on Cosmo and Wanda.

"Is everything fine now?" asked Timmy that had just woken up

"It seems so" asid Wanda

Timmy stared at Wanda "Is there anything to worry about?" he asked

"Not really" said cosmo "but please stop asking"

Wanda rolled her eyes at hearing cosmo repeating Big Daddy's words

"But what happened?" asked Lily

"He told us not to ask lily" said Tootie

"But i want to know!!" replied Lily

"Actually, we don't really know, Big Daddy told us it was a secret" said Wanda kind of worried about her father

"Well, but everything is okay now" cheered Cosmo "Who wants an ice cream?"

"We do!" answered Timmy and Tootie in unison

"Yuck..." muttered Lily

Cosmo raised his wand and everyone except Wanda poofed to the ice cream store.  
Wanda floated to Big Daddy "Dad?"

"Oh Wanda, I have to go now" replied Big Daddy

"But...is that it? Is everything fixed just like that?" asked Wanda "What happened?"

"Wanda...there are things that just don't need an answer" said big Daddy smiling "Just keep your normal life...everything is okay for you..."

"For me?" asked Wanda "What about you?"

Big Daddy smiled and poofed her to the ice cream store with the rest.  
"Everything's okay for you" murmured Big Daddy "Don't worry"

He took the mirror and grinned darkly "Everything...is fine" he said before letting out an evil laugh and poofing away.

**The End?**

I'll say...this is the weirdest story I've ever written XD  
I hope you liked it...

Review please!!!!  
and thanks for reading:D


End file.
